Owen's Fear
by stardust66
Summary: A new guy is trying to win over Katie’s heart but something about him just isn’t right will Owen confess his true feelings or will Katie fall under the new guy’s spell. R


**A new guy is trying to win over Katie's heart but something about him just isn't right will Owen confess his true feelings or will Katie fall under the new guy's spell. R&R**

**Hey Guys this is my first Enchanted Inc fan fiction. I love the books but my fan fictions are a bit OOC (forgive me). This is what would have happened if Ethan hadn't asked out Katie in the end of the first book**.

Katie's POV:

It's almost the end of my first month working for MSI; a company that provides spells for the magical creatures living in NYC. My first month had been hectic even considering the fact that it was a magical company. After fighting evil wizards, intent on causing magical mayhem I was eager to get back to work on Monday.

As usual I left home at 8am and ran to meet up with one of my colleges. The sight of Owen Palmer-the most powerful wizard in this century (aside from Merlin)-waiting for me at the train station made me ecstatic. As I got closer my heart started to accelerate.

"Hey Owen"

"Hello, Katie. How was your weekend?"

"Fine, after putting a temporary stop to Idiris the number of magical creatures trying to kill me has dropped. How's your arm?"

Owen had hurt his arm during the fight with Idiris, when a Harpy attacked him so now it had to be wrapped in bandages.

"It's okay it doesn't hurt anymore but the bandages can get pretty annoying"

I stifled a giggle as I imagined him trying to work with his arm wrapped in bandages.

"Owen you haven't been trying to work with your arm wrapped in bandages have you?" he started to turn pink and gave me a sheepish smile.

"Owen you know that if you keep working to hard it'll take longer to heal"

"I know" he turned scarlet and looked down as we stepped into the train.

"So aside from working what was your weekend like?"

"You know, watched T.V, read a book, Rod came over and we watched the game. Simple."

"Sounds like fun" I smiled.

We couldn't talk anymore because of the noise. Usually during the train rides to work we would stand pretty close making for easy conversations, and when the train would stop I would crash slightly against Owen (one of the reasons I enjoyed the mornings) but because of Owens's arm I thought it best to keep my distance but as the train made its sudden stop I let go of the pole and slammed into a man behind me knocking both of us to the ground.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean…" I couldn't say anymore because the man I had slammed into was so devastatingly handsome all my words disappeared and nearly caused me to swoon. He had light brown hair, green eyes, perfect features and he looked like he had stepped out of a magazine.

"Hey don't worry about it, it was an accident right?" All I could do was nod and remind myself to close my mouth.

"You're Katie Chandler right?" again all I did was nod "I'm Alonso Cherbot I work for the head of the R&D department."

"Nice to meet you, I'm the new assistant for the CEO of the company"

"I heard, and I'm sorry I didn't have a chance to congratulate you for your wonderful accomplishment after only a few weeks of working for MSI."

"Ah, Alonso what a coincidence to see you here" We both turned to the new voice and saw a rather annoyed looking Owen walking to us.

"Well hello Owen, it is a coincidence, how nice to see you"  
"Likewise, Katie are you okay?" he said speaking to me.

"Yeah I'm fine" I started to get chills from the conversation and wondered if they got along at all.

"Oh should I presume that Ms. Chandler is you girlfriend, Owen?"

Owen turned a shade of red I didn't imagine humanly possible while I groaned inwardly.

"Umm… well…"

"No, we're not dating." I answered before Owen could and tried to prevent myself from glancing at Owen.

"Ah so then would you like to go on a date with me after work today?"

Normal POV:

Trying to cover up the blush she could feel coming, she started nodding fiercely.

"Great I'll meet you at security today at 5:30, is that alright?"

"Y-yes" Katie managed to get out as the train came to a stop and the doors hissed as they slid open and the trio walked out. After some conversation they reached the building and began to part.

"See you later, Katie" Alonso said with a smile forming on his perfect lips.

"See you. Bye Owen." Katie said as cheerful as possible.

"Bye" Owen had been a bit quiet (more so than usual) since they stepped off the train.

Both men watched as Katie climbed the stairs to her office. As they too started to leave Alonso paused and turned to face Owen.

"This time I'm going to win Palmer. You have no idea what I have in store for your little girl friend."

And with that he turned and walked away.

**Hey did you guys like it? Please review everything is welcome! Should I continue or start a different story! R&R! **


End file.
